Another Chance at Normal
by Irishneko18
Summary: After dealing with the pain of fighting cancer, how will Kagome deal with living the normal life of a teenage girl? Will there be any chance for love? Kag/Inu, Mir/San


Disclaimer: blah don't own anything….sadly

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoy this fanfic

Summary: After dealing with the pain of fighting cancer, how will Kagome deal with living the normal life of a teenage girl? Will there be any chance for love? Kag/Inu

**Another Chance at Normal **

By Irishneko

_Chapter 1: The Beginning _

There was pain in the beginning

It cut open her heart

Cut her down to nothing,

But she still walked on

Pain is a silent killer. It can cut down even the strongest of men, and make the weakest of women weep with grief. It has no prejudice of race, gender, or sexual choosing. It can cause the want of death, the want to end a life. It can be caused by the lose of someone, can be caused by the grief of life. At one time in their life, everyone will face it, will either fight through it and live, or let it take them down…forever. And sometimes pain affects others more, it causes more grief, causes more hardships.

She was one of those people graced with the hardships of pain. She was one of those people that others looked at with pity and remorse. Always asking about how it felt to have this pain. Always wondering, always wanting to know. It hurt, that was her only answer, and she had forgotten what it was like before the pain. She only remembered the hospitals, the needles, and the doctors. Her memories of home were that of nurses holding teddy bears while chemicals were pumped into her. The feeling of her mothers tears falling on her head as she cried, while her own eyes were dry.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay?" Blue eyes met brown across the bed. Her mother's hand was lying on her shoulder, trying hard to offer comfort.

"Hai, I'm fine." She felt the needle press into her tender flesh. She watched her mothers eyes glance at her arms, trying not to stare. The veins were profuse and abnormal, sticking ruthlessly from underneath her skin. The nurse, wearing a hasmat suit, gently grabbed her thin arm, cringing as she hung the fluid next to Kagome's bed.

"Kagome…," the nurse was trying hard not to feel pity for the young girl. She was only fifteen and had spent more than half of her life in the cancer ward. The nurse hesitated when the blue-eyed woman looked over at her. "This is the last chemo session that we can give you this year…"

Kagome nodded her head, having heard the news thousand times before. Her face was stoic, and she felt the nurse's gaze on her. Her face had shrunken inward over the years and she looked years older than her age. She knew she looked pitiful. Her body was frail, smaller than any other woman her age. Her hair had fallen out when she was thirteen, and she remembered asking her mother when it was going to come back. _Mommy, all those women in the magazine have pretty hair, why don't I? _Her mother had looked shocked and had started to cry big tears. _Because honey, you lost your hair in chemo…but its going to grow back! _Her hair never grew back.

"Kagome!" She looked over at the door as several people came through. Sango was the first to come in, her brown eyes sparkling. Kagome never understood why Sango continued to be her friend. She could have led a perfectly normal life, but she had decided to stay with her.

Sango was the look of a healthy teenage girl. She did her hair everyday before coming to visit Kagome and before school. She wore stylish clothes and worked everyday. She was everything that Kagome thought she might be if her life had been different, if cancer hadn't ravished her and her family.

She wore a short skirt and loose t-shirt with a sparkly design around the collar. She had done her hair up into a high pony tail, and carried a cappuccino in one hand and a coffee in the other. She handed the coffee off to Kagome's mother, Diana, before sitting on the edge of the bed by Kagome's hip.

"I brought Souta with me, and Kohaku!" Kagome's brother, Souta, stood by the door, still slightly hesitant in the hospital. Sango's brother, Kohaku, grabbed a hold of his friends arm and pulled him in. Both boys slid around the bed to give Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Sango, how is school?" The girl sipped her drink, letting the mug sit into her hands for a while. She handed it to Kagome, not to drink, but to let the liquid warm her friends usually cold hands. "Its alright, trying not to punch all those fuc-" At Diana's look of warning, Sango continued on with caution, "-friendly people!" She blushed and took her cup from Kagome.

There was a steady knock on the door, and Kagome's doctor stepped in. A fairly heavy man, with lines around his mouth and eyes, he spoke in a deep accent, from which country Kagome could never figure out.

"Kagome…" She never that sound in his voice, every year it was the same thing, the same news. But this time there was some relief in his usually stressed brown eyes. "You can be released from the hospital in two weeks…you are cancer free."

There was a mutual gasp from everyone in the room, even other patients. Kagome felt her hands tighten on the blanket, could feel the rough fabric bite into her palm. "I have to leave the hospital?"

"Yes, right now we cannot find any cells that are cancerous, we've done all the scans, MRI's, and sonograms, and found nothing." Kagome heard her mother sniffle and seen her brother wrap his arms around her shoulders. Sango was crying, maybe they were tears of relief or something else, she couldn't tell.

"Now you can finally live the life of a normal teenage girl."

Even after all the years of facing cancer, of facing death, Kagome had never been afraid. But of a normal life? That made her feel fear that she had never known before.

**A/N: **So, how was it? Bad? Good? In-between? Maybe something else? Well leave a review and tell me! Enjoy!

-Irish!


End file.
